Because Of You
by Rising Pheonix
Summary: Betrayal, love and broken promises, they’re in everyone’s life. For two girls, these things would dominate their lives. These things would cause them to go onto a path where they’re lusting for revenge. KaiOC, JohnnyOC, cowritten with HauntedAngel
1. Prologue

Hey, this is Scarlet and her new fic, Because Of You, which is co-written with HauntedAngel. How this fic was formed...is something you do _not_ want to know. Actually, just take a guess...so anyways, this is only the prologue, so not much of the storyline is in here, but you need to read this to understand the fic in the future. 

And...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! TENTH OF JUNE:D Happy birthday to me! And to Uchiha Itachi...he's on the ninth...Hehe, anyways, so yeah, Last Night On Earth has been reposted, so check that out as well. 

Disclaimer:  
I own only my OCs and myself  
HauntedAngel owns her OCs and herself  
We both own the plot...  
STOP RUBBING IN THE FACT THAT WE DON'T OWN KAI HIWATARI! -glares- but I own Chase Hiwatari...just as well! HANDS OFF CHASE!

* * *

**Prologue**

The steady beeping of the heart monitor rang in her ears, gradually getting louder, taunting her continuously. It was her fault. No matter what they all said, they knew it was her fault. Blaise was dead. Rachel was in a near death coma. And it was all because she was so stupid and driven to be the one to dish out one last serve of revenge.

"Steff." The soon to be fourteen year old jolted and looked at the doorway, her emerald eyes holding their usual coldness. Jared sighed at the sight of the girl. Her dark chocolate brown hair was matted with sweat and blood. Her face had smudges of dirt and cuts on it as well as some blood stains. Her black shirt and pants were torn and like the rest of her body, flecked with blood. Her arms and feet revealed bruises and cuts, her left ankle was sprained.

"Is there a chance?" she asked quietly, her eyes flickering back to the comatose child, her usually icy tone overwhelmed with guilt and torment. "There's a chance isn't there Jared? And then we can-"

"Stephanie, I know of an illegal drug that can save-"

"Then what about it? We have the money, I can-"

"Stephanie, shut up and listen to me," Jared snarled, his crystal greyish blue eyes flickering with sadness and anger. "This cure comes with a price and it's not only money. Stephanie…this drug _will_ wipe her emotional memory. She won't know you, Tyler, Chase; she'll forget Blaise's death, her past with her family…everything. And what's more is that if I use this drug…I'm sending her away so that she doesn't remember it."

"But…" The fourteen year old fell silent, her emerald eyes going blank and dulling. They flickered over to the heart monitor once and again and then to the nine year old on the bed. "Jared…is there...there any other-"

"I told you, it could save her, but comes at a price. The others want you to make this decision."

"WHY! BECAUSE I CAUSED THIS! I KNOW THAT, BUT JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE IN CONTROL OF THIS!"

"Steff. Listen. Let me give her the drug. Give her up. Let her have a normal life, have what we all wanted, give her a shot at living like a normal kid. Give her a childhood." Jared ran a hair through his dirty blonde hair.

"Who are we gonna send her to then…"

"Chase has a brother. The one he hates, yes, but he knows that Kai will looks after her. She'll be in good hands. And they have an international school there, with a cross country team, music facilities. CC, they'll look after her. It's a promise."

The decision weighed her down, the guilt racking her soul, the pain of losing a temporary little sister eating away at her mind. She uttered two words that will change her life forever.

"Do it."

* * *

Chase Hiwatari's crimson eyes locked up with his twin brother's as he handed over the unconscious girl to the other teen. Kai glared back at his brother, both of them taking up the challenge for the glaring competition.

"Kai…it's generally polite to reassure people that we'll look after her properly," Ray Kon offered tiredly, his golden orbs looking at the small Chinese girl that was currently being held bridal style in the slate haired Russian's arms.

"We'll look after her properly," Kai listed off dully, shifting the girl gently. He glared at Tala Valkov, who was snickering in the background. "We _will_ and if Tala doesn't grow up, we'll send him back to preschool."

"You'd better look after her properly, or we'll all hunt you down and kill you," Tyler Downer warned, his auburn eyes drilling through the other males standing next to the cab. "And make sure that she brushes her teeth-"

"Eats properly," Tom Kinomaya interjected.

"Does sport at least three times a week," Cedric Henderson put in.

"Gets good grades," Steff tossed in.

"Finds a guy who'll treat her right," Piper Sullivan kidded.

"And enjoys life," Matt Kamiya finished, the rest of them nodding. Kai nodded coolly, getting into the car, cradling the girl as Ozuma, Tala, Ray and Miguel all got in as well. As the cab drove off, Steff watched as the nine year old was taken to a new life. A new beginning. A new start.

"We'll see her again, you know that right?" Tyler mumbled as Steff's eyes glazed over. Steff nodded, refusing to let the tears fall. "I promise ya Steffie, someday…"

"Don't call me Steffie," she said thickly, falling into his arms for a hug.

_

* * *

Four months later…_

Ray yawned tiredly as he sat up from his bed, dragging himself into the bathroom and proceeded to get himself prepared for the day. He hummed a lazy tune to himself as he tugged on his school pants, thinking about what extra curriculum he was sentenced to attend for that day.

His humming turned to a yelp when he heard a loud distressed squeak of surprise coming from the door coming from the hallway. He slowly turned and saw the petrified nine year old Chinese-Asian, whose near black brown eyes were widened in shock and terror.

"Rachel?" he tried gently. The nine year old nodded slowly. "Rach? You o-"

"C-c-can you p-p-please put on a s-s-shirt?" she squeaked out nervously, burying her face into the white school blouse in her arms. Ray held back his snickers of laughter and tugged on his school shirt, leaving the girl to the bathroom.

"I think I'll get Ozuma to send ya to school this morning eh?" he offered as he bypassed her, quickly ruffling her hair affectionately and then heading down for breakfast. When he entered into the kitchen, he shook his head and chuckled.

The next nine years of looking after her don't seem that gloomy…in fact, they seem rather entertaining at this very moment…

_

* * *

Three years later…_

"GET UP NOW PHOENIX!" Kai Hiwatari roared, knocking on the twelve year old's room door furiously. "UP UP UP!"

"Whoa…someone's having a crap morning," Miguel mumbled as he practically dragged himself downstairs. When he passed by Tala on the stairs, he gave the redhead a painful grin. "Pissed and irritated Kai on wake up call."

"Got ya," Tala groaned, heading over to the girl's room, banging the door as well. "MOVE IT NOW PHOENIX!" The two Russians proceeded to threat, bribe and blackmail the girl, getting no answer.

"IF YOU GET A DETENTION FOR BEING LATE, DON'T BLAME US!" Kai shouted wrathfully, heading downstairs and into the kitchen, Tala behind him. The two of them headed over to the coffee and after pouring a cup each for themselves and then, Kai turned to the table.

And dropped his mug.

Spilling hot coffee over his pants.

"Morning!" the Chinese-Asian offered brightly, tossing them a cheerfully smiling, tying back her shiny raven black hair. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU GOOD!" Kai snarled, chasing the girl into the living room. Rachel cackled evilly and escaped through the backdoor, running all the way around to the front and diving into the front seat of Ray's car, grinning to the golden eyed Chinese.

"See you later Kai!" she shouted out of the window, waving to the Russian, who was screaming obscenities at her. Ray chuckled and continued his driving. 'What's so funny?"

"You're always gonna be a kid at heart," he mumbled, smiling at the girl warmly. "Don't get into trouble at school today."

"Who, me?" she retorted innocently, grinning maniacally. "And Ray, someday, I'm gonna grow up and I'll leave you boys to all shrivel up and die." When he pulled over, he reached into the backseat, handing her the black schoolbag then turning to his old habit and ruffling her hair up. "Hey, I just-"

"Have a nice day sweetie," he mocked as she got out of the car, running to the gates. His eyes widen slightly at the shortness of her skirt. He didn't want any boys chasing after Rachel or harassing her. "AND I'M CALLING SOMEONE TO TAKE DOWN THE HEM IN YOUR SKIRT!" he yelled out after her.

"YOU SICK MONSTER!" she called over her shoulder, running through the gates.

"ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU HONEY!" In his mind, he mentally made a note to ask Miguel whether he knew how to unpick skirt hems. As Ray drove off, heading to his school, he chuckled to himself. Their little girl was growing up…

"Morning Ray!" Holly Tate chirped cheerfully as Ray exited from his car. He smiled at his girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to the school. Last year of high school…finally…

"Hey Kon, did she get to school on time?" Miguel shouted from his car. Ray looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Can you unpick skirt hems?"

"I've always been one for new experiences!" From his car, Ozuma choked. Poor Rachel and her school skirt…

* * *

Emerald orbs scanned through the text on the laptop screen, before the slender fingers typed in more codes, the screen coming up with more information. A cold smirk came to the girl's pretty face as she saw what information was coming up.

_I guess this is how easy it is to get info when you're an ex-assassin…_

"Kisato…" she mumbled inquiringly, looking at the name. "I never knew that we had connections…"

_Kisato, Mike – deceased – husband to Cassandra Casovana – credited to Cassandra Casovana, Jack Michelson and Caroline Casovana (Cander) – Militia – Elite_

The emerald orbs flashed with coldness as the familiar name was revealed before her. The Kisatos were powerful and were ruthless. They lusted for blood and revenge. They were cold and they were cruel.

_Casovana, Cassandra – deceased – wife to Mike Kisato – credited to Caroline Casovana (Cander) – Aurora – Elite_

"Mother…you killed…" she whispered softly, looking at her aunt's name then at her mother's. "Why…"

_Casovana, Caroline – living – sister to Cassandra Casovana – wife to Boyd Cander – guardian to Chiya Kisato – Aurora – Elite_

_Cander, Boyd – living – husband to Caroline Casovana - guardian to Chiya Kisato – Trinity – Elite_

_Kisato, Chiya – daughter of Cassandra Casovana and Mike Kisato – goddaughter to Jack Michelson – parents deceased – living with godfather – under guardian ship of Boyd Cander and Caroline Casovana (Cander) – cousin to Stephanie Cander_

_Cander, Stephanie – daughter of Caroline Casovana (Cander) and Boyd Cander – cousin to Chiya Kisato – ex-student of Militia – Advanced A13_

Confusion washed over the emerald eyed girl as the name Chiya Kisato came b

_Chiya…**Kisato**…what the hell?_ _I have…another cousin?_

"And she's a Kisato," the girl murmured, her eyes taking in the information displayed before her eyes. "So, they must-"

"Hey, Steff, you call that five minutes? More like ten minutes, and fifty six, oops, you mean seven seconds!" Tyler drawled out, his auburn eyes locking up with the seventeen year old's emerald ones. "You spacing on us again?"

"In your sick, lustful dreams," the girl taunted back to the auburn eyed male, logging off the computer, picking up her books and following the male out of the computer lab. But her mind still lingered on her family, more specifically, her connection to the Kisatos, more pointedly, Chiya Kisato.

_Chiya Kisato huh? Guess she's gonna learn what it means to have that last name. _Her eyes flickered over to the male walking besides her and she smiled slightly. But for now…she was just going to go to lunch. And try and pretend that she was a normal teenager.

* * *

So can you make this birthday girl feel special and happy and grace me with a review? Yeah, I know, not much plot and not much storyline, but please, please review, the story start involving when the actual chapters come up!

Scarlet


	2. Cookies and Crack

...Are you people trying cause me an early death due to a shock heart attack?  
Seriously, if you are, just own up, I won't kill ya, I'll just yell my head off at you.  
TEN REVIEWS! -gloomps each and every reader, handing out flowers and cookies-  
Review replies at the bottom.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Beyblade, neither does Chi, but we own our OCs.  
I love Sasuke and Itachi, but I should shut up before my lovely readers kill me.

That was my lame attempt at writing a limmerick...Chi don't kill me for being this insane

**

* * *

**

**Because Of You**

**Chapter One: Cookies and Crack**

_Someone up there really likes taking the piss. _a fifteen year old brunette thought darkly as she angrily swirled a teaspoon through her cuppachino. Her name was Chiya Kisato, and she had just had one of the worst days of her life.

It started out with her alarm clock losing battery and therefore not going off at seven thirty as it was meant to. It was at eight fifteen that she was roughly woken up by one of her housemates; Chiya personally didn't particularly enjoy being shoved out of her bed by Tala Valkov. She then spent fifteen minutes hastily getting ready, forgoing a shower and breakfast.

Her morning ride to school was obviously not a possibility; Chase Hiwatari had already left with twelve year old Rachel, and his twin bother Kai Hiwatari refused to get out of bed before nine. Anyone else that could've given her a lift were heading in the opposite direction or were simply too lazy to get out of bed.

So she was stuck with catching the tube, fully aware that Tyler Downer and Max Tate, both of whom had lectured her about the dangers of the subway, were going to kill her come the time she got home. Only there were major delays, and by the time the tired and extremely irritated brunette got to school, she was an hour late.

From there on the day only got worse. She got a detention for being late, another one for forgetting her homework in her rush that morning, she botched her Biology test since she had failed to study the night before (damn Willow Tate and Steff Cander for practically destroying the study during one of their arguments) and by lunch time, she just wanted to curl up and die.

But it didn't end there. Nuh uh. That lunchtime, Chiya walked in on her boyfriend Mystel having a very passionate kiss with none other than her best friend. She walked out not even a minute later, leaving Mystel with a black eye and Nikki sobbing her heart out.

So no more boyfriend or best friend.

Great.

She served her detentions; stumbled home, cursed upon seeing Chase approaching her with a glare and a demand to know where she had put the cookies Steff had baked, turned around and walked out again, gracing Chase with the darkest look she could muster as an answer.

And here she was, sitting in her school uniform at her favourite café, treating herself to some cuppachino.

"Hey."

Chiya looked up and gave a half-hearted grunt to acknowledge Willow and Tala, who both sat down in front of her. The black haired girl eyed the depressed and angry brunette in front of her.

"Alright, what did Mystel do this time?" Willow asked casually, eating a large forkful of chocolate cake she had stolen from Tala's plate.

"Mystel? That prat? You're still seeing him?" asked the eighteen year old boy, eyes wide. "Are you nuts? He's a total wanker! I thought you got that after he got drunk and went all—"

"Yes, alright Tala, I'm sure Chi doesn't need reminding." Willow cut in, her forest green eyes hard.

Chiya made another irritated noise.

"Chi?" Willow said gently.

"I walked in on him and Nikki making out," Chiya finally responded in a deadened voice.

"WHAT!" Tala yelled, jumping to his feet. Willow reached up and yanked him down easily.

"I'm really sorry Chiya," Willow said sincerely, before leaning towards Tala and hissing in his ear, "Don't be a prat, she doesn't need that right now, alright?"

"But we all told her that he was no good…" Tala protested half-heartedly.

"I know that, thank you," Chiya said, taking a sip from her large mug. "Well, I'm rid of him now, alright? You can go tell the others and celebrate. After all, you all seem to take a sadistic pleasure in my pain."

"Wha—no, erm, wait—Chi, we—" Tala stammered, only to break off when Chiya started laughing.

"You're useless," she said through giggles. "Then again, you are a guy. Has to be expected."

Tala gaped, before snapping his mouth shut and scowling at the fifteen year old. She smirked back.

"Is it just me or is she turning into Sky?" Willow said blankly, talking about her childhood best friend, Sky Williams, the feminist, law-hating rebel of the house.

"What can I say?" Chiya sighed, "Living with you lot means I'm going to pick up a few things."

Tala snorted, "As long as you don't take after Matt Kamiya, fine."

At the mention of her half brother, Willow scowled. "Gotta agree with that."

Chiya frowned at them. "There's nothing wrong with Matt. Granted, he's a bit cold sometimes…"

"Cold? He's a bloody iceberg!"

"Since when were icebergs bloody? I thought they were white, not red. Am I missing something?"

Tala laughed as Willow spluttered, then threw out a few obscenities at the cackling teenager in front of her.

"Alright, smart-mouth, you got me." Willow finally relented with a scowl.

Chiya smirked.

At least something would always remain normal: the older (save one) insane, always sarcastic, mostly arrogant people that she lived with.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

"Alright, who ate the cookies?"Is that the phrase of the week or something? Chiya demanded inwardly. How often had she heard that sentence anyway? What was it with these people and those damned delicious cookies! 

"Chi?"

"What?"

"Did you--"

"NO!"

Kai glared accusingly at her and Chiya glared right back; unfortunately for her Kai was one of the champions of glaring, years of glaring matches with Chase had guaranteed that. So she blinked, scowled at his triumphant look and turned away.

"What's your problem?" he shot at her.

"Why do you care?" she shot back.

"Because—er—"

"Oh, please. Get lost."

"Like hell! No one—"

"—tells a Hiwatari to get lost." Kara Hiwatari finished from where she was sprawled on the sofa next to Chiya, rolling her crimson eyes. This coming from the only female Hiwatari in existence and the youngest one at that. "Please, brother dear, do as the poor girl tells you and sod the hell off. We were enjoying watching the TV before you came bumbling in like the idiot you are."

Add the fact she happens to be the only one who can get into a fight with Kai and Chase Hiwatari and actually _win._

"How about…no?"

"How about…yes?"

"How about—"

Kara growled, "How about you get lost before I lock you in an empty freezer with Chase and Matt?"

Kai blinked.

Kara raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Kai sighed. "Fine, but only because I can't be bothered to have a full blown war with you," he said, turning around and storming past Steff, who was sat at the table looking over files and documents and God knows what else.

"Or maybe because he knows that if he had a full blown war against me, he'd lose so badly." Kara laughed.

Chiya smiled slightly; glad the youngest Hiwatari wasn't like her older brothers.

"Hiwatari self-confidence much Kara?" Chiya teased.

"More like arrogance, Chi," Steff pointed out.

"I'm not arrogant, thank you," Kara smiled, "I just know exactly what I'm capable of."

"Arrogance…" Steff muttered under her breath.

"She's a Hiwatari, don't blame her, she can't chose what family she was born into," Tyler said softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Ty!" Chiya greeted.

"Hey little chica," Tyler said, as friendly as ever. "You and me need words, actually."

"Er, if this is about taking the subway this morning—"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Chiya could only sum up the situation with one word: _SHIT!_

* * *

"This is your fault." 

"You're the one who fell down the stairs!"

"You're the one who was chasing me!"

"You're the one who took the damned subway this morning when I specifically told you NOT to!"

Chiya glared.

Tyler glared back.

"I'm fifteen, not five," Chiya gritted out as Tyler bandaged her sprained wrist. "What's wrong with taking the subway? In fact, what is wrong with me walking down the street without one of you on my back, huh?"

Tyler was silent.

Chiya narrowed her eyes. "What's going on Ty?"

"HEY CHIYA!"

The door burst open to reveal a hyperactive twelve year old.

"Hey Rach," Chiya greeted, as Tyler sighed in relief. "What's up?"

"I GOT AN A PLUS FOR MY MV!" Rachel yelled happily, tackling the fifteen year old in a hug. Chiya winced, awkwardly moving her aching wrist out of the way.

"That's brilliant!" Chiya said enthusiastically. "Keep up the good work. Have you told Kai yet?"

Rachel shook her head and practically sprinted out of the kitchen to find Kai.

Chiya sighed. She turned around, only to find Tyler gone.

"Wanker." She muttered.

* * *

Chiya Kisato still remembered the day she received an acceptance letter to the prestigious Tokyo College. It took straight As and a damn near perfect portfolio to get in, but she managed it. It was seven months ago she had received the letter, sometime in April. Her Godfather, Jack, had congratulated her and had bought her a laptop. 

It was only afterwards did she realise that she would have to move to Tokyo to actually go the prominent high school and that in itself was a big issue.

But then Danny Evans, her childhood best friend, although he currently lived in America, introduced her to Willow Tate, who in turn, after hearing her problem, told her about the house she lived in with many other kids who didn't want to live with their parents or simply didn't have parents.

And hey presto, here she was, five months after moving in. Living with the most insane bunch of people she had ever come across.

All right, so maybe not the most insane she had ever come across. Hazy memories of her childhood instinctively told her otherwise.

_Childhood. Boy, is that a frustrating mystery or what. _

The brunette shook her head. There she was, dwelling on the past, again. A past she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out. Or remember. Not before the age of seven anyway.

"CHI!"

The troubled brunette sighed and poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"WHAT?" she yelled, before blinking at the twelve year old standing right outside her door. "What the hell did you yell for?"

Rachel grinned up at her, her dark brown eyes sparkling. The innocent words came spewing out of her mouth.

"Why is Willow's door locked?"

Chiya raised an eyebrow and looked down the corridor. This corridor only housed the girls in an attempt to shield the more innocent girls from the boys' extracurricular sports that took place in their bedrooms, or, more specifically, their beds.

Willow's door was closed, locked, and had a rare _stay the fuck out! _scribbled across a piece of paper stuck to the door.

_Okaaaaay…_ Chiya thought, puzzled.

"Johnny's coming back from Venice today. In fact, he's meant to be here already. Maybe she's getting ready to go meet him?" Rach suggested.

Chiya's jaw dropped with sudden realisation. She had already seen Johnny McGregor as the Scottish redhead arrived, his girlfriend flying into his arms almost as soon as he was through the door.

They sorta disappeared after that.

Suddenly Chiya knew exactly _why _Willow Tate's door was locked.

"Chi?" Rach said, large dark eyes staring up at her naïvely.

"Uh…you really don't wanna know."

"Yes I do!" she insisted, to Chiya's horror, "Will's door is _never _locked. What is she _doing_?"

"Um…" Chiya stammered. God, how was she supposed to explain this to an extremely naïve twelve year old? "Well, you should probably know Johnny's arrived about an hour ago, before you arrived from school," she told the Chinese girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chiya nodded. "He's probably with Willow…catching up. You know?"

At that moment a loud sound came from Willow's room, sounding too much like a moan. Chiya hurriedly clamped her hands over Rach's ears. The twelve year old struggled against her, but Chiya held her hands firmly over the smaller girl's ears until all sounds had ceased.

"What was THAT for!" Rach yelled as soon as she let go.

"Um, Rach, could you just…er, go downstairs?" Chiya mumbled, feeling the tips of her ears going red. "Tyler's got something cool to show you."

"Really?" she replied brightly. "Okay!" And to Chiya's intense relief, the twelve year old began walking off.

Until another loud moan came echoing down the corridor.

Both girls froze.

Chiya cursed.

Rachel turned, her face horrified.

Chiya cursed again, this time in several languages.

Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red, before she stumbled back a few steps, turned and high tailed it out of there.

Chiya decided there and then that there was no way in the seven hells that God existed. Because if he did, he was one cruel bastard.

* * *

When a person was angry, those who are close to the said person were usually the ones who knew what type of wrath that would come upon them if they didn't get of the said person's way. But unfortunately, Chi wished that she didn't need to eat dinner, so that she didn't have to eat Steff's lecturing to Willow. 

"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW UNBELIEVABLY _IRRESPONSIBLELY_ YOU ACTED!" she yelled, her emerald eyes flashing with cold fury. Tala winced as he saw the girl's fist slam the table, the shaking impact taking over the wood.

"Steff, calm down, we's just-"

"YOU SHUT UP MCGREGOR!" This time, Johnny flinched at the fury that was very evident on the girl's expression, in her eyes and covering her voice. I HAVEN'T EVEN _STARTED_ ON YOU! THE SECOND HE'S BACK, YOU'RE BOTH PRACTICALLY-"

"Steff…" Chi muttered pointedly, jerking her head in the twelve year old's direction, giving the brunette a sharp look. Steff threw her a filthy glare but nodded, watching as Chi dragged the girl out of the dining room. When she saw the two leave, she turned back to rant some more.

"YOU'RE BOTH ACTING SO RECKLESS! WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR! WHAT IF ONE OF US _WALKED IN_! WHAT IF _RACHEL _WALKED IN! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW-"

"What! We locked the door! What more do you want from us!" Willow protested, shrinking away from the emerald eyed girl's evil glare. She usually wasn't scared of Steff's temper, but the look on the other's girl's face…today, she was literally a dragon.

"Steff, chill out," Chase interrupted unsteadily, avoiding eye contact with the practically snarling Stephanie Cander. "Oh, wait…I know what the problem is!" A devilish smirk came to his face, amusement dancing in his crimson eyes. "You should get laid! It really-"

"Chase," Miguel cut in. Chase looked at the cerulean eyed blonde. The blonde jerked his head in Steff's direction, where dangerously soft angry snarls were coming from the girl. "I think you should shut up before you get yourself-"

"I'll deal with this later," was the angry statement everyone got. For the rest of the dinner, everyone practically stuffed their food down their throats and fled from the room, leaving Steff, Willow and Johnny alone, alone to get more ranting from the furious girl.

* * *

"Is it just me or does my life get weird or what?" Rachel laughed into her phone, her friend laughing on the other side. She scribbled down the answer for the maths sum, her brown furrowed in concentration. "Hm, I really hate maths…" 

"You're telling me!" Mika drawled on her end. Rachel laughed again, rolling her dark brown eyes. "Hey, you're coming to training tomorrow right?"

"Huh?" Mika groaned at the girl's confusion.

"Cross country, remember? And morning athletics training as well…"

"Oh yeah!" the Chinese exclaimed happily. "Of course, why wouldn't I go?"

"Just reminding you. Hey, everything's okay down at your end right? You're forgetting a lot of things and you've been skipping a few practices and we're all starting to get worried…"

"Hey, Mickey, it's fine, I'm— shit, gotta go, security check alert, talk to ya later or something…" The girl switched off the phone, tossing it lazily onto her bed (which took a lot of skill to pull off, considering that her bed was a loft bed and everyone knows how hard it is to toss a phone up onto one easily without hitting the roof) and turning back to her maths homework, just in time when Chiya entered into her room. "Hey."

"You doing okay?" Chiya smiled when she got a quick nod. The twelve year old was doing well, considering that she had skipped a grade and was in an international American school, which meant her classmates were a good two years older than her. Unlike herself, Rachel didn't go to Tokyo College. She managed to score a music scholarship at another elite school, Windsor Girls Grammar.

Chase and Kai complained about having to stop at three destinations, College, Grammar and then at Tokyo State High, the school that them and their housemates all attended. The rest of them rather to stay in a less strict environment.

"Hey, Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't seem very…cheerful today, are you alright?" Chiya thought about her day. The loss of her lift to school, the failure of a test, the sight of her best friend kissing her boyfriend and also her detentions. "Chi?"

Then Kai harassing her about the cookies as though she did nothing more than guard the sweet biscuits, and then the spraining of her wrist. She thought of the outraged and stumped look on Willow's face when she said that iceberg were not bloody, the smile on the twelve year old Rachel's face when she proudly announced her accomplishment of an A on her latest music and IT project and the awkwardness of hearing Willow and Johnny in the middle of their bed ridden activities.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered simply, heading out of the girl's room and passing by more room doors, smiling when she saw Willow's door closed, with the_ stay the fuck out!_ still stuck on it. When she passed by Steff's room, her brow furrowed at the furious shouting coming from it.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"YOU _KNOW_ HE HATES ME AND I HATE HIM! HE'S _NOT_-"

"TOO BAD TYLER! I ALREADY SAID YES TO HIM!"

"SO WHAT, YOU'RE CHO-"

"Is this a bad time to tell you two to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chiya yelled from the door. The two looked at the girl, one pair that were auburn and filled with the deepest disgust, loathing and betrayal, the other emerald pair being furious and rather vividly upset.

"Maybe you should talk to Miss I'll Just Stab You In the Back," Tyler hissed, giving Steff a poisonous glare. Chi whirled around at a sigh and relief flew onto her features when she saw Matt, Ray and Kara standing in the corridor.

"Uh, Chiya, I think you should go stay in Tala's room for the night," Kara offered gently, eying the fuming Steff and Tyler warily. "And tell Rach she's staying with Kai for tonight…this is gonna take awhile." Chi nodded cautiously.

"You just _have _to act like three year olds don't you?" Matt drawled coldly, looking over at his friends. Tyler and Steff started throwing obscenities about each other to the dark brown haired teen and all they got from him was a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"I take it that this argument started when you came to her room," Ray stated, entering in with Kara, the two of them looking armed for battle. "Kamiya, are you-"

"Two minutes." Ray and Kara shut the door, leaving Chiya feeling rather alone with the Japanese-American. "We've got some people moving in with us tomorrow. One of them is Tyler's brother. That's who they're fighting about." And then he entered into the room, the sound of the lock being clicked echoing in the brunette's mind.

"People are moving in?" Chiya repeated into herself, numbly going to her room and getting changed into her nightwear, packing her schoolbag and stuffing a uniform in there for tomorrow. She forced herself to head over to the next room, where she caught the twelve year old happily digging into what looked like a box of cookies.

The very box of cookies that everyone had been hassling her about for a majority of today.

"_YOU_ STOLE THEM!" she cried incredulously. "Rachel! You of all-"

"I'll give you half if you shut up about it," the soon to be teen offered calmly, holding up the container. Chiya bite her lip in contemplation. To cause a big scene or pig out on those delicious, chocolate studded, moist, cook-

Temptation was too strong. The fifteen year old tackled the twelve year old, stealing a cookie from the box and tore off a chuck with her teeth, getting snickers from the other female. The two of them continued to eat the cookies, laughing, joking and mucking about. In an hour, the box was empty of the sweet biscuits and both of them had telltale chocolate stains on their fingertips.

"Rach?"

"Hm, I wonder whether we can sneak some pancakes up he-"

"Don't even think about it," Chiya interrupted sternly, getting the girl a harsh look. "You're going to get sugar high and you won't be able to get to sleep. Hell, you don't even _need_ any sugar to get high anyways."

"That's me alright," Rachel called out cheerfully as she crawled over to her study desk, shutting down her laptop and then she ambled over to her wardrobe, heading into her bathroom to get changed. When she came out she was dressed in a black t-shirt and loose Canterbury black shorts. Chiya snorted. She really believed that Chase's fondness for black was rubbing off onto the young Chinese…

"You have to stay in Kai's room tonight; apparently Steff and Tyler are going at some full blown argument," Chiya murmured as she pulled a scrapbook out of the wooden bookshelf. She flipped it open and smirked. Now isn't that sweet…

A cackling nine year old Rachel getting chased around by a soaking wet Tala…with Ray, Miguel and Ozuma laughing manically in the background. So obviously Kai took the photo…

Aw…Rachel and Ozuma covered in flour, glowering at the triumphant Ray who was happily mixing pancake mixture in a bowl.

"Hey Rach, why didn't you ever show us this before?"

"Hm?" The girl was too busy looking in her messy closet for god knows what. Chiya shrugged off her question and flipped through the book. There were photos of everyone, some of the photos dating back to when Rachel first started living with the boys. But one caught her eye…

"Hey, I didn't know you had a copy of this!" Chiya exclaimed, looking at the Millennium Luminary photo. They had it taken two months ago, just for the sake of it. They were back to back, completely relaxed and smiling happily. "Why didn't you give me a copy?"

"Huh?" Chiya rolled her eyes at the answer and continued flipping through the scrapbook, noting some of the recent pictures of Rachel at school with her friends. Then Chi stopped at a particular one.

Steff and Tyler. They were at the bench completely oblivious to the fact that they were having their photo taken. The two of them were sitting in the sand, just on the shore of the water, the wind creating small ripples through the glassy water surface.

"Hey, we got that taken only two weeks ago!" Chiya called to the girl, who shrugged and continued searching through the closet. Chiya smirked and continued to look through the scrapbook, stopping at another series of photos.

Kara and Max. In the lush green meadow, Kara was piggybacked on Max, her arms around his neck, Max giving a peace sign to the camera, grinning cheerfully, Kara smiling contently.

Willow and Sky. The both of them were sitting on the railing of the mountain lookout point, Willow's arm around Sky's shoulder, the two of them smirking at the camera, as though they knew something the photographer didn't know.

Matt, Steff, Tyler and Chase. They were playing in a fountain, all of them soaking wet, laughing their heads off and splashing each other.

Tala and Ray, both of them mopping the kitchen while Ozuma stood by, reading the newspaper while watching them carefully.

"Where did you get all these?"

"I dunno. Just found them I guess. Guh…I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

"Oh Rach, tomorrow's Friday, you'll live." Chiya laughed at the girl's groan. "Oh wait, someone has to go to early morning training and after school training…the poor baby…" Chiya was sniggering at the girl by then.

"Not funny!"

"You shouldn't have taken so-"

"I do athletics for the sprints so my timing for-"

"Admit it, it's too much!"

"Is not! I'm gonna quit athletics after Districts and when I pass English Lit for this term, then I'll quit debating."

"Rach, your English skills, according to your report card is-"

"Two years above your grade level," Kai drawled from the doorway. Chiya rolled her eyes at the Hiwatari's interruption. She liked Kara, but Kai and Chase…they were just so damn…arrogant! "Chiya, Tyler and Max want to-"

"Yeah, yeah, the tube, I know," the girl cut in tiredly, sighing. They were making a big deal about nothing…god, maybe if there could be two rides to school, one at Rachel's insane time of five thirty and one at hers at six thirty, then she didn't have to take the damn tube…

"And RJ, Ray and I are-"

"GOD NO!" the girl wailed, her eyes wide in horror. "Dear god, please no! You _can't_ go to the interview, you just _can't_!"

"Steff went last-"

"I DIDN'T _WANT_ HER TO GO!" Kai and Chiya raised an eyebrow at the wailing girl. She ranted on about control over the opposite gender and apparently drooling parents and classmates.

"RJ, how about you start from the beginning?" Kai suggested flatly. Rachel nodded frantically.

"You see, the last time Tala went, all the girls there were drooling over him and the mothers cooing over him and _flirting_ with him! HE'S HALF THEIR BLOODY AGE! And then Ozuma and Miguel as well, oh _god!_ I don't even _want_ to explain their reactions to Chase and Matt! And then Steff! She had men literally trailing her around the school! AND HALF MY TEACHERS ARE MALE! YOU KNOW HOW-"

"Oh god, poor little Rachel," Chiya snickered, getting why the girl was so panicked about the information meeting. Unlike Rachel, her school was co-ed, whereas Rachel's was obviously single-ed with a brother school, Windsor Grammar. It was apparently on Kai's insistence that she went to a single-ed school, but when he found out about the brother school, according to Ray, he completely flipped.

"You see! THIS IS WHY YOU DO NOT COME TO MY PARENT INFORMATION NIGHT! ARGH! WHY AM I SO CURSED! WHY!" The girl ran out of the room while Kai stood at the door, looking rather dumbstruck.

"I think she forgot the time Willow went," Chiya added, smirking at Kai's bewildered expression. "Hm, so, what are you wearing for the meeting?" Kai just shrugged, still looking rather confused. "Hey Kai, who else is moving in with us? I mean, besides Tyler's twin brother." Kai's trademark smirk crept around his face and one thought echoed into Chi's mind.

Uh oh.

"You'll see. And Chi, Steff is going to your-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl looked ready to faint. Why of all people, just, just _why_ did it have to be _Steff_! That frigid bitch was going to her 'parent'-teacher interview! What the hell is everyone thinking! In fact, what crack were they on, coz she wanted some! Kai snickered as Chi threw him Rachel's overnight bag and shoved him out of the room, storming into her own.

Did he forget to mention that Matt was going as well? The crimson eyed teen decided to keep his mouth shut, snickering as he heard Chi storm off to Tala's room, yelling her head off, demanding that he goes to her meeting instead of Steff.

Oh boy…tomorrow was gonna be one fun day.

* * *

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari, give me three _very_ good reasons why I shouldn't maim you right now," Kara growled, glaring at Kai with crimson eyes that were identical to Kai's. "Very, _very_ good reasons." 

"Uh, because it was-"

"Rach, don't try and worm him out of this one," Kara snapped at the twelve year old, Kai and Rachel flinching at her tone. "YOU TOOK HER OUT OF SCHOOL! SHE ISN'T EVEN-"

"Kara, calm down," Willow interrupted nervously, eying the fuming Hiwatari cautiously. It was never good to mess with Kara when she was furious. The forest eyed girl sighed and turned to the slate haired Russian. Why the _hell_ did that letter have to be addressed to Kara? Just…why! "Explain to me exactly _why_ you took her out of school."

"Hold on, why do you always take Rach out of school? I mean, I wouldn't mind skipping a history class or two," Chiya cut in, looking rather annoyed and confused. Of all days, _Rachel_ got to skip school, while she was condemned to double history, double maths and biology. Not nice.

"Because she had to see a therapist," Tala cut in smoothly, as Kai produced several sheets of paper from his pocket, all of them having text that went along the lines saying that Kai was taking Rachel out of school for a day of therapy. Kara blinked at the notes.

Kai smirked.

"WHAT CRACK ARE YOU ON!" she shrieked, storming over to her oldest brother and slapping him furiously, her crimson eyes sparking up in wild ferocity. Rachel's eyes widened at Kara's outburst while Chiya burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Hey Kara, can't you do-"

"Chase, shut up," Kara snapped to her other brother, giving the two of them the evil eye. She turned on her heel and headed upstairs. "Oh and by the way, Kai, you're grounded," she threw over her shoulder before disappearing from sight."

Everyone was silent (Chiya had managed to get her hysteria under control and stopped laughing to add to the effect), staring after the youngest Hiwatari in amazement. Then Steff sauntered into the hallway, with two male teenagers following after her. Chiya gasped in delighted surprise, bounding over and hugging one of them, everyone else watching confusedly.

Steff sighed and started her explanation of the invasion. "These people apparently know-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GROUNDED!" Slow reaction much?

* * *

So, yes or no? You want more or you want to stop it? Constructive critisim is welcome.  
If there is something you don't get, just say it. So...be ever so kind and drop a review.  
Pretty please take a look at Last Night On Earth, YES, I UPDATED!  
On holidays for three weeks, this is the first week!

Scarlet

* * *

**Truble:** -hands over special bouquet of flowers- present for being first reviewer of the fic. ...GO TO SLEEP! I know I shouldn't say this, but seriously, YOU NEED TO GO TO SLEEP! ...And -cute chibi puppy dog face- when is Takes Two being updated?

**Jixne: **; sorry if you're confused, do you need me to clear something up for you? And I know you from somewhere...I've seen your name around...Naruto fanfiction? I know it's either Naruto or Fruits Basket...

**Feeding Ground:** -evil smile- you never know what that last part is about! Muhahahahahahha, and yes, I GOT THE FRUITS BASKET BOX SET! YEAH! GO FURUBA! You finished DNAngel yet:P sorry if I spoiled the ending for you!

**XxMookinexX:** hehe, don't worry about the family thing, it's just something that goes on _way_ into the fic. Haha, Steff killed Blaise? She did that? -evil smile- you never know when it comes to the psychotic Scarlet! And btw, yes, that's my Chase Hiwatar in Still Takes Two that your OC, Xenia, is being paired up with. Like or not?

**Also, thanks to:  
**Song Of A Fallen Angel, Purplebubble, SilveryDarkness, Blue Fire Phoenix, AnimeGirl329 andBlood Tainted Angel


End file.
